All That Changes Is Only Everything
by HeartsAflutter
Summary: Deacon and Rayna are getting married! A peek inside their lives leading up to the wedding. ONE SHOT


_**Just a little one shot about wedding preparations for Rayna and Deacon. I've decided to ignore all the nonsense about Maddie being afraid of Deacon and bring her back to the Maddie who's excited about her parents getting married – finally! Slightly spoiler-ish. Can this hiatus be over already?**_

Rayna slowly woke up and opened her eyes. Her cheek was resting on Deacon's chest, her arm slung across his waist. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically, so she knew he was still asleep. She smiled to herself as she felt his warmth pressed against her. She could feel the weight of the ring he'd given her the night before on her left ring finger. She smiled a little more, thinking about how perfect it had felt. It wasn't like that ring Teddy had given her that never felt like it belonged there. Or that monstrosity Luke had given her that just felt heavy and weighed her down, like that whole relationship had. Right now, though, she just wanted to think about the fact that she was lying in bed with the man she'd loved practically her whole life, that they were together – finally – after so many heartaches and missed opportunities, that they'd fought through cancer and even each other, to get to this place. Now she was wearing the ring he'd given her, with the promise of that beautiful future they'd always dreamed of, back in the days when they'd had not much more than each other.

She sighed happily and then he stirred. She moved her head to look up at him. "Hey," she said.

He reached his hand up and grazed her shoulder with the back of his knuckles, then wrapped his hand around the top of her arm. "Mornin'," he murmured. "My wife-to-be." Then he grinned.

She changed positions so she could lay across his chest, facing him. "We're really getting married," she said, her face lit up with joy.

He bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, we are," he said, grinning back at her.

She leaned in to kiss him and he captured her lips with his, gently biting on her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in and meet hers, as she sighed audibly. He slid his hands over her back and she shifted so that she was laying on top of him, their legs entwined. He ran his hands up and down her back, all the way to the top of her legs. He moved underneath her and she felt him hard against her core. They stayed that way, kissing and touching each other, until they'd reached a fever pitch.

Deacon rolled her over, his lips not leaving hers, and pushed his way inside her, and Rayna moaned her pleasure. Then everything around them seemed to fade away as they took joy in each other, feeding their need. Rayna slid her legs up and around his waist, lifting herself towards him, as the waves of desire rolled over her. He focused on touching her the way she liked, moving inside her in the ways that always took her over the edge. And then suddenly she was there, moaning as she felt the intense spasms that took her breath away. Then he found his own release, shouting out incoherently.

They clung to each other then, breathless and speechless, just looking into each other's eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her hard and rolled over onto his back, as she turned to curl up into his side. She laughed, her throaty laugh. "You think once we're married, this won't be as fun anymore?" she asked him, a huge grin on her face.

He looked at her, raised his eyebrow, and then turned his head to face the ceiling and laughed in return. "No way," he said. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He turned back to look at her, a devilish look on his face. "And I plan to have a _lot_ to say about it."

She smiled up at him, lazily running her fingers over his chest, almost absentmindedly tracing the fading scar from his surgery. "Maddie and Daphne were pretty excited about the wedding, weren't they?" she asked.

He nodded, running his hand over her arm. "Yeah, they were. I was glad to see Maddie happy. And talking to us."

"Weddings can make girls happy, babe. Even teenage girls who would rather act like their parents are the worst." She laughed. "I'm pretty sure she's already got the whole wedding planned." She rolled away from him and got up. "So, are you ready to face our daughters?"

He groaned. "I guess." He crawled across the bed and grinned at her wickedly. "But only if you take a shower with me first." Then he chased her into the bathroom, as she raced ahead of him, squealing with laughter.

* * *

They walked out to the kitchen, holding hands. He nodded towards the girls, who weren't looking in their direction. Maddie was leaning across the kitchen counter with her phone, showing something to Daphne, whose face was screwed up in concentration. "I don't know," she was saying. "That looks a little too frou frou for Mom."

"I didn't think anything could be too frou frou," Rayna said, her eyebrows raised and a happy smile on her face.

Maddie and Daphne whipped their heads around. "Surprise!" Maddie cried out, a huge smile on her face, as she gestured towards two place settings at the kitchen bar.

Daphne ran over to stand in front of Deacon and Rayna, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We made you breakfast!" she said. "A nice healthy breakfast before we start with the wedding plans!" She winked and gave them a saucy grin. Then she started rocking back and forth on her feet, her ponytail swaying with her motion. "So hurry up!"

Rayna looked at Deacon and winked. "What did I tell you?" she murmured under her breath, before turning back to her daughters and smiling happily. "Thank you so much, girls, for doing this," she exclaimed. "This is amazing!" She pulled Deacon by the hand to the bar and sat down in one of the chairs.

Deacon sat in the other chair. "I had no idea you girls could cook," he teased.

Maddie made a face and then grinned. "No cooking. Just fruit and yogurt and granola. Easy peasy!" She leaned on the counter as her parents started to eat breakfast. "Have y'all set a date yet?"

Rayna held up her hand as she finished the mouthful of yogurt. Then she smiled at her daughter. "No. We just got engaged last night. Can't we enjoy it for a minute?" She looked at Deacon, who just smiled and shrugged.

Daphne leaned on the bar next to Deacon. "Are you going to have a long engagement?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

Rayna wanted to laugh at how serious her youngest was. She shook her head though. "I don't think so," she said. "What do you think, babe?" she asked Deacon.

He shook his head. "It's up to you. Just tell me when to be there."

"But, Mooom," Daphne whined. "We need a date."

Rayna looked back at her. "We do? Right now?" Daphne nodded at her, the look on her face saying 'seriously?' Deacon put his arm around her shoulder and she turned back to look at him. Happiness washed over her as she thought that now – finally – they were really going to do this thing. After all the false starts, the times she said no, they were finally ready. She could hardly process that less than twenty-four hours earlier, they'd been arguing. Fighting, really, about Markus Keen and that kiss. That less than twenty-four hours earlier she'd been begging her most important artist not to abandon her and her label, feeling like her whole world had just collapsed around her.

But this man, sitting next to her, with all his love for her in his eyes, was her world. Sometime in the middle of the night she'd realized that when he'd brought her breakfast in bed and told her how much he loved her and how proud he was of her, he was setting the stage for what he'd hoped would be a day she'd always remember. The day he asked her, when everything was right and all the stars were aligned just so, to marry him, to once and for all say they belonged together and always had. It almost had all fallen apart with the weight of their anger and individual hurt feelings. Until he'd found her on the bridge and gotten down on one knee and all of that had faded away. And now, as she looked at him, smiling at her, she didn't want to wait one more second than they had to.

If it had been up to her, and probably him as well, they'd just elope or go to the courthouse and just do it – no fuss, no muss. But she knew their daughters would want to have it be something special. And, if she were honest, as much as she just wanted to be married, she did want it to be something special. Because it _was_. She put her hand on Deacon's leg and leaned over to kiss him gently and then turned back to the girls. "How about this?" she said. "I'll hire a wedding planner to take care of the logistics and we'll get married at the first place that's available. It'll give us time to buy pretty dresses and let our friends and family know and we'll just do it. What do you think?"

The cries of joy and looks of happiness on Maddie and Daphne's faces told her she'd made the right call. And when she looked back at the man she loved, her heart swelled with all that history, all the hope, and all the longing that they'd experienced for all those years. Deacon grinned at her, the lines around his eyes crinkling up, a hint of dampness in them, and he reached for her hand, the one with that beautiful ring he'd given her, and squeezed it tightly. _Nothing has ever felt more perfect in my life than this._

* * *

"So you're really going to do this," Tandy said, a statement more than a question.

Rayna was in the car headed for the office. She frowned as she turned onto Harding Pike, headed for downtown. "Yes, Tandy, we're really going to do this. So will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my God, babe, that sounds so much like we're in our twenties. And I'm surely not a maid any longer."

Rayna had to smile at that. "No, you're definitely not that," she conceded, with a laugh. "Will you stand up with me then? Even though I know you'd probably rather buy off the rack than watch me marry Deacon."

Tandy was silent for a moment. "Oh, sweetie," she said, her tone soft. "I just want you to be happy. If this is what makes you happy, I can stand a little pain. Of course I'll stand up with you. So, when are you doing this?"

Rayna grinned. "As soon as we can find a place. I have a wedding planner coming in to see me today and as soon as she can find a suitable venue, we'll book it. So hopefully not too long."

"A wedding planner? Seems to me the last time you had a wedding planner you were going to have that big wedding splashed all over People magazine."

Rayna rolled her eyes. "Oh, trust me, this won't be like that. I just don't have time to deal with the details. Now that that ass Markus Keen has bolted, I've got some serious damage control to deal with. I don't have time for wedding planning." She sighed. "If it weren't for the girls, we'd just go to the courthouse and get married there. I don't need a wedding. I just want to be _married_."

"Well, I know the girls will love all the planning stuff, so I think it's good that you're doing that. Just let me know when and where and I'll be there."

Rayna smiled to herself. "Thanks, babe. I'll talk to you soon." And she disconnected the phone as she crossed over 440.

* * *

The receptionist buzzed her. "Ms. Jaymes, Lane Myers is here," she said when Rayna answered.

Rayna smiled. "Thanks. I'll be right out." She got up and rounded her desk to go meet the wedding planner. Her stylist had recommended Lane Myers and Rayna had liked how she sounded on the phone. They had discussed what Deacon and Rayna were looking for and then Rayna had hired her immediately. When she got to the reception area, she had to force herself to keep the smile on her face. Lane was not at all how she'd imagined. She reached her hand out. "Hey, Lane, I'm Rayna."

Lane Myers took her hand and smiled. "I'm so glad to meet you, Ms. Jaymes," she said.

"Please, call me Rayna." Rayna thought Lane's voice had that old money Southern drawl, the kind that sounded almost cartoonish, except that you knew it was real. Thick, honeyed caramel just rolling out of her mouth. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd been expecting, someone younger and maybe more stylish. _You're just awful, Rayna. You thought she'd be young and thin._ She wasn't either of those. She was probably a decade older than Rayna, plump and just a shade better than plain, with minimal makeup and her hair heavily sprayed into a middle-aged matron's helmet. She looked like a school teacher, surprisingly, but she seemed to bristle with energy. "Let's go back to my office," she said, leading the way.

When they were settled in the guest chairs in her office, Lane whipped out an iPad and opened up a screen. "So, Rayna, you told me you wanted to get married as soon as possible and I've checked around town at all the various venues to see what's available and how soon," she said, looking at Rayna for confirmation. Rayna nodded. "So, as you might imagine, most venues are booked months in advance, but we got incredibly lucky with a fabulous space. The Bridge Building is available five weeks from today. There was a cancellation and, when I told them this was for one of Nashville's top country music artists, of course they were happy to hold the location until I could talk to you."

Rayna raised her eyebrows. "We really want this to be private," she said. "Are they…."

Lane waved her hand briskly. "No worries. They'll keep things very close to the vest. The ceremony and reception can both be there, starting at three in the afternoon. Will that work for you?" She had her hand poised over her tablet.

Rayna nodded enthusiastically, a smile on her face. "Absolutely. It's perfect. Really perfect."

Lane made some notes and jabbed at the screen, then looked up at her client. "We're set. All you have to do is pick out a dress. And I'll send you some menu choices for the reception. I assume you'll want an open bar?"

"No," Rayna said, shaking her head. "No alcohol for this." Lane looked surprised. "Everyone will understand."

Lane shut her iPad and slid it into her tote. "Very well, then. I'll get started and will send you a list of things you'll need to sign off on as we go. Do you need any recommendations on where to get a dress?"

"I've got an appointment at Modern Trousseau."

Lane nodded and smiled. "Excellent choice," she said. She ran her eyes over Rayna. "And you have a lovely figure, so I'm sure they'll have something they can alter for you easily." She stood up, holding out her hand. Rayna stood as well, taking Lane's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Rayna. I look forward to making your wedding a very special day."

Rayna closed her other hand over Lane's and smiled. "I know it will be. Thank you so much."

* * *

After Lane left, Rayna found herself feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She picked up her phone and called Deacon. "Hey, babe," she said, when he answered. "I met with the wedding planner."

"And?"

"Five weeks. Is that too soon?"

He smiled. "Not soon enough," he replied.

"I have to tell you, she looks like my elementary school principal. Not at all what I expected."

He laughed. "As long as she takes care of everything for you, it don't matter what she looks like."

She smiled and then looked up as she saw Bucky in her doorway. "You're right about that. I'll tell you all about it tonight, but you can let the girls know it'll be in five weeks at the Bridge Building. And that I have an appointment for the three of us to look at dresses tomorrow."

"I can do that."

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to wear a suit."

He laughed. "Your wish is my command."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." She disconnected, still feeling the warmth of knowing she was going to be marrying the love of her life in just a few short weeks. She'd almost forgotten Bucky was there until he cleared his throat. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Buck," she said. "What's up?"

He smiled indulgently at her. He'd seen her go through some difficult times with Deacon in the past and was glad to see the two of them figuring things out now. "Sounds like we're gonna have a wedding real soon," he said.

She smiled happily and nodded. "Yeah. Almost no time to get all worked up over it, which is good news. Plus the wedding planner is doing all the heavy lifting, which makes life easier." Her smile faded and she sighed. "Of course, everything else is all going to hell."

Bucky shook his head a bit and gave her a wry smile. "Not necessarily," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "Just got off the phone with our legal people and there's some good news. We own Markus's masters for the album. Plus, his team was a little apprehensive about how well a country album would do, so they hedged their bets and gave us all the royalties for the first album. Starting with the second, which doesn't look like will happen, they had an escalating royalty deal. And with how well it's selling so far, we're gonna reap the benefits of it for some time to come."

Rayna's eyes gleamed with joy and she clapped her hands together. "That's the best news!" she cried. She smirked. "We need to promote the hell out of it and see how much we can get on radio. Even without him to support it, I bet we can push it at least a bit." She pushed up from her desk and ran around to hug him. "Thank you for that awesome news, Buck," she said.

When she let him go, he grinned happily. "You deserve this, Rayna," he said. "Plus it buys us some time to get some other artists in the fold and get The Exes album out there."

* * *

Rayna rolled over onto her back, breathing hard, her left hand resting on Deacon's shoulder, who was also breathing heavily. He turned on his side, facing her, and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He grinned and then laughed. "Damn, baby, it's like back in the old days," he said.

She grinned back at him. "Making up for lost time, I'm thinking," she said. She bit down on her bottom lip. "So, I think the girls are excited about all the plans." Maddie and Daphne had chattered practically non-stop during dinner and afterwards, about wedding plans and dresses.

 _Daphne had looked a little concerned, when Rayna told them the date. "But, Mom, that's a Thursday. Are we going to be able to miss school that day?" she asked._

 _Rayna laughed. "Of course you are!" she said. "I could never get married without my girls." She winked at Deacon and then looked back at them. "Besides, you two need to walk me down the aisle."_

" _Really? Really?" Daphne cried, her face breaking into a huge grin. "That would be awesome!"_

He smiled and bit his lip. "Yeah, they were. I'm just glad they're happy."

She rolled over onto her side and put her hand on his face. "Of course they are, babe. But you know how teenagers and pre-teens are. Always unpredictable." She sensed again his hurt that Maddie had seemed to pull away from him lately. "Especially girls Maddie's age. I hate it too, but she's trying to make her own way." She rolled her eyes. "God knows, I remember how _I_ was at her age."

He frowned slightly. "You were dealing with Lamar. He didn't understand you. _We_ understand."

She smiled. "Babe, it doesn't matter. Every sixteen year old wants some independence. I know we've been there, but we need to watch her, because she's kind of headstrong." She looked at him teasingly. "Like someone else I know."

He smirked and shook his head. "She gets that from her mama," he said.

She laughed. "Anyway, let's just enjoy her excitement now and the fact that she _wants_ to be with us and share this with us." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "So, we're going to pick out a dress tomorrow. What would you like me to wear?"

"Oh, baby, you look beautiful in anything," he said. "It's your big day. You should get what you like."

"It's _our_ big day," she said. Her eyes got a little misty. "And I want to look special for you. When you see me for the first time, I want to take your breath away."

He leaned in and kissed her. "You always do that, baby, no matter what you wear." Then he smirked. "Or when you wear nothing."

She swatted his arm. "Deacon. Just tell me."

He looked like he was really pondering that and then he kissed her again. "I actually liked that dress you wore the night you came to my house. When Maddie ran off." His eyes got sad. "I know you was mad at me then and we weren't in a good place, but you looked so pretty…." His voice trailed off.

She took a deep breath as she thought back to that. It was not long after Maddie had found out Deacon was her father and then there had been the accident. It had been a hard time, when she wasn't sure she could ever even look at Deacon again. She had hesitated to call him that night, when Maddie ran off from the Symphony Gala and she had only gone to his house because he hadn't answered his phone. She looked away for a moment, then back at him. "You're right. We weren't in a good place then, but I wasn't mad at _you_ so much as I was mad at, well, at the _situation_ we were in. _Again_ , it felt like." She ran her hand over his arm. "But I hadn't been out of the hospital that long and I thought I wasn't going to be able to sing again…."

His face drew down with a pain that came from all the ways he'd hurt her over the years. "I don't mean that dress, baby," he said softly.

She looked at him with sadness in her own eyes. Then she shook her head and put a smile on her face. "I know. But I can find that _kind_ of dress."

He worked his lip, then slid his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, burying his face in her hair. "I ain't never gonna hurt you like that again, baby," he murmured.

She slid her own arm around his shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck with her hand. "I know, babe," she whispered. "I know." She turned her head so that she could kiss him. "Let's not think about that anymore, you know? I mean, we're getting _married_. It's a happy time. I'm so _happy_ , Deacon. I can't even find the words to tell you how happy I am." She smiled at him and he finally smiled back.

"Me too, baby," he said. He took a deep breath. "You know, I always thought, when we got married, that I'd write a song for you and sing it to you."

She grinned. "I think that would be really sweet. But we should let someone else sing so we can just enjoy the day. That's what I think."

"Maybe Scarlett and Gunnar would sing something?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I think they would love to. And it would be something wonderful. You should ask them."

He kissed her, then rolled onto his back. "I'll do that," he said.

She tucked her hand under her pillow and ran her other hand over his chest. "And I'll look for that perfect dress," she said.

* * *

Rayna had tried on four different dresses. Maddie and Daphne had given their opinions of each. "Too plain." "Too young." "Not enough bling." "Just no." She remembered trying on dresses before the wedding-that-wasn't to Luke. The one she was supposed to wear had been so uninspired. Luke had told her he wanted something very traditional and she had obliged, but she hadn't felt particularly good in it. One of many pre-wedding red flags.

This time she wanted the dress to be perfect. She wanted it to be something she felt beautiful in as well as something that would wow Deacon. She knew when he first saw her that day, his eyes would be filled with love, but she really did, as she'd said, want to take his breath away. She wanted to see the look she'd seen back when she was barely sixteen and their eyes had met for the first time at the Bluebird Café.

She had one more dress to try on. The consultant helped her put it on. They were both amazed at what a near perfect fit it was. When she turned around to look in the mirror, she gasped. "Oh, my," she whispered, lifting her hands to her mouth.

The consultant smiled. "It really is stunning on you, Ms. Jaymes. Just stunning."

Rayna felt tears spring up in her eyes. "It's gorgeous," she said. She remembered what Deacon had said about the dress she'd worn that night of the Symphony Ball. This dress had so many of those elements. Instead of the patterned fabric, it had a beautiful lace overlay on top of the ecru satin. But the cut was the same as the Symphony Ball dress. The skirt was drapey, but not ball gown full. It was strapless and had a beautiful gold silk belt. She ran her hands over the tiny crystals that dotted the dress. _Just the right amount of bling._ She smiled. "I want to show this one to my girls," she said.

When she walked back out to the sitting area, Maddie and Daphne gasped, much like she had. "Mom, you're beautiful," Daphne said, her voice filled with awe.

Maddie jumped up and walked over to her mother. "Mom, this is it!" she cried. "This is absolutely perfect! Don't you love it?"

Rayna felt the tears spill down her cheeks and she brushed them away as she laughed. "I do love it," she agreed. "I think this is the dress."

Maddie leaned in and hugged her. "It is," she declared. "Dad's gonna be so blown away when he sees you in it."

She smiled at Maddie, then at Daphne. "That's the plan," she said.

* * *

Deacon walked into his old house. "Scar?" he called out.

Scarlett walked out from the kitchen. When she saw her uncle, she smiled. "Hey. What are you doing slumming around here?" she asked.

He made a face and grinned. "Ain't been that long since I lived here," he said.

"Yeah, but now you're living in that fancy house with Rayna." She waved her hand back and forth like he was too good for her now.

"You better watch it or I won't ask you to sing at the wedding," he said, with a wink.

Her eyes got wide and she jumped up on her toes, her hands clasped in front of her. "You want me to sing?" she asked.

He nodded. "Well, you and Gunnar. One of those pretty ballads y'all do. Rayna thought that would be nice."

A huge smile broke across Scarlett's face. "We would love to do it. We'll definitely do it!" she cried.

"Shouldn't you ask Gunnar first?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "He won't say no. I won't let him." She twirled around. "I got just the song too. It'll be perfect."

Deacon raised his eyebrows. "Anything I've heard?"

She thought about that. "Maybe. I'm not sure. But don't you worry. It'll be the perfect song. Just tell me when and where."

"In five weeks. At the Bridge Building."

Scarlett's mouth dropped. "Five _weeks_? Seriously?"

Deacon nodded, a smile on his face. "Yep. We just wanted to do it. We talked about a justice of the peace, but Rayna thought we should have family and friends there. She just nailed down the place yesterday."

Scarlett squealed happily and ran to hug her uncle. "Oh, Deacon, I'm so happy for you. For both of you." She stepped back. "You waited a long time for this."

He nodded, suddenly serious. "Yeah. You know, there was a time I thought this'd never happen. That I'd screwed it up so bad she could never come back." He breathed in. "And when she finally did, I almost sent her away."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you got over that." She smiled again. "This song is just gonna be even more perfect. I cannot wait."

He walked over and hugged her. "Thanks, Scarlett," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't wait either."

* * *

Deacon and Rayna got out of the truck and walked around to the front, where he reached for her hand. She took it and smiled at him. "I don't know why I gotta come look at this place," he said. "If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me."

Rayna grinned. "Well, Lane thought it would be nice if I brought my intended," she said.

Deacon smirked. "Your _intended_? That's kinda old fashioned, isn't it?" he asked.

She laughed. "That's what she said." She leaned in and bumped his shoulder. "I told you, she reminds me of a school teacher, or something. But she's so organized, it's unbelievable. We get married in two weeks and she's got everything under control. Venue locked down, food ordered, flowers, you name it." She put her hand on his upper arm and squeezed his hand, looking a little surprised. "Two weeks, babe. Can you believe it?"

He ran his lips across hers and then sighed. "I been waiting for this my whole life, you know?" He looked at her and his eyes seemed to glisten just a little bit. "I just pinch myself every day 'cause I can't hardly believe this is really happening."

She stopped and put her hand on his cheek, smiling up at him. "It _is_ happening though." She breathed in and then laughed. "I've dreamed about this for so long, Deacon," she said, her voice trailing off.

He bit his lip. "What'd you dream, baby?"

"Oh, just you and me, with the sun shining down on us, and just being all filled with love." Her eyes got misty and she looked sad for a moment. "I wish I hadn't put so much distance between us for so long," she said, her voice filled with emotion. "I wish we hadn't had to wait so long."

He squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "It's all the sweeter now, baby. This time we're both ready. And we'll be all filled with love. I promise."

She breathed in and then smiled at him. "Let's go in and meet Lane."

* * *

Deacon put the key in the ignition and then he turned to look at Rayna with a lopsided grin. "She's pretty bossy, ain't she?" he asked.

Rayna laughed. "She is, but you have to admit she's got it all under control. All I had to do was tell her what we liked and she took care of it. And it was good we got to come over today, since we won't be able to see it again until the wedding day."

"So, are we really having a rehearsal dinner? Even if we ain't rehearsing?"

She put her hand on his arm. "Yeah. But just for family. Not a big deal." She rolled her eyes. "Not like that three-ring circus Luke put together." She saw a frown cross his face. "Forget I said that. It's just that…."

He shook his head. "I know, baby," he said quietly.

She felt her eyes fill with tears and she leaned over and kissed him. "This is really all I ever wanted. This is the real deal, you know?"

He kissed her back and smiled. "Yeah, I know." He reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips. "So we ain't really talked about a honeymoon. Want to go to the cabin for a few days?"

She smiled and nodded. "That's exactly what I'd like to do. Tandy's staying a few days after the wedding, so she can keep the girls. And I can have you all to myself for a few days."

He grinned. "I do like the sound of that. The having you all to myself thing."

* * *

Rayna was listening to some demos in her office when Bucky poked his head in. She took the ear buds out. "Hey," she said.

He sighed. "Word's leaked out about the wedding venue."

She screwed up her face. "What?"

Bucky shook his head. "I know. I'm sure it was some of the venue staff. Even though they'd been sworn to secrecy."

Rayna frowned. "I can't believe this. I wonder if Lane knows." Her phone buzzed just then and she looked down. "Speak of the devil." She picked up the phone. "Hey, Lane."

"Rayna, I've got some bad news."

"I already know," she interrupted. "Bucky just told me."

"Don't panic. I have an alternative."

She raised her eyebrows. "You do? Already?"

"Well, I hope you like the idea. My great-aunt has a small organic farm out on the west side of Nashville. She has a barn that would be perfect."

Rayna laughed. "A barn? Seriously?" She imagined an old rundown barn with farm animals in it.

"It's not what you think. It was actually built as a hangout for the young people, years ago. The term 'barn' is really just what the kids called it. It really is quite nice. Rustic, but large enough for your wedding. Lots of windows and natural light. A very pretty setting that's surprisingly rural, yet still with a Nashville address."

"Well, considering we don't have lots of choices one week out, I'd say it sounds pretty perfect."

"Wonderful. I'll take care of getting everything moved there. You just need to be there the night before for the rehearsal party and then the day of for the wedding."

Rayna smiled then. "That I can do. Thank you so much, Lane," she said.

"Just doing my job. I'll see you next week."

* * *

They had decided not to call it a rehearsal dinner, just a pre-wedding party. It was moved to the barn venue and Rayna was surprised at how not barn-like it was. It was just as Lane had said, a hangout. It had been the perfect place to entertain their closest friends and family. Rayna and Deacon were sitting at their table, holding hands, as they watched Maddie and Daphne sing for them. Rayna felt tears well up in her eyes, but she brushed them aside and smiled at her girls and then at Deacon.

When the girls finished and the applause had died down, Maddie nodded towards Deacon. "Dad? You wanna come up here?"

Rayna looked surprised as Deacon let go of her hand and stood up. "Babe, what are you doing?" she asked.

He just smiled at her and walked over to where the girls were. He hugged and kissed each of them and then picked up a guitar that had been hidden behind a table. He walked back towards the table where Rayna was sitting, now flanked by the girls. He pulled out a chair and sat facing her. He took a deep breath and then smiled. "Baby, I told you I wanted to write a song for you, so I did. I can't wait to marry you. You really have made me a better man."

Rayna felt herself tear up again as she listened to his song.

 _The first time I laid eyes on you / In that downtown café / How I loved the way your auburn hair / Danced across your face / And looking back at who I was / I don't recognize that guy / Oh I can't imagine where I'd be / Without you by my side_

 _I'm a better man since I've loved you / I'm a better man since I've loved you / When this crazy world is all through / I'll be a better man 'cause I love you / 'Cause I love you_

 _Sometimes I find it hard to keep / Both feet on the ground / Yeah but everything worth fighting for / Is worth the ups and downs / It's amazing how we got / To where are from where we've been / Yeah it's funny how through it all / We're still the best of friends_

 _I'm a better man since I've loved you / Yeah I'm a better man since I've loved you / When this crazy world is all through / I'll be a better man 'cause I love you / Oh, 'cause I love you_

 _Oh, I love you_

 _Do you remember that one night / We spent in Santa Fe / We drank ourselves into a fight / And almost threw it all away / We talked it out till the bar closed down / And we gave it one more try / As they swept the floors, we just sat there / Laughing till we cried_

 _I'm a better man since I've loved you / I'm a better man since I've loved you / And if this crazy world should come unglued / I'll be a better man 'cause I love you / Oh, I'm a better man / You know that's true / 'Cause I love you / Oh, yes I do / Baby I love you, oh whoa, I do / I do, I do, I do_

Rayna put her hands over her mouth as he finished, to enthusiastic applause. He set aside the guitar and walked over to her. She stood up and put her hands on his face, bringing it down to hers and kissing him.

* * *

Deacon took Rayna's hand and they walked outside onto the deck leading out of the barn. There was a slight chill to the early spring night, but the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Rayna smiled at Deacon, his face spotlighted by the moonlight. He smiled back and then pulled her back against him, sliding his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and rested her hands on his.

"We're getting married tomorrow," he whispered into her ear.

She turned her head slightly towards him. "I know," she said. "I can hardly believe it's really gonna happen. You know, I was afraid we wouldn't find another place and we'd have to wait and I just really didn't want to have to wait anymore."

"I know."

She sighed. "I swear, babe, if Lane hadn't offered this place, I would have made you take me to the county courthouse." He laughed softly in her ear. "But you know, I think this will be better. Tonight was so amazing and tomorrow will be even more amazing."

"At least the girls are happy."

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they are. And even Tandy's behaving." He laughed. They stood quietly, then, just holding onto each other. After a bit, she started to hum.

"What's that, baby?" he asked.

"That song Maddie and Daphne sang for us. It was so perfect, I thought. _S_ _ome things are guaranteed,  
some things will always be. I got you and you got me_." She turned her head towards him and reached her hand up to lay on his cheek. "I think we were just always going to be, one day. You and me."

He kissed her along her temple. "Yep. It took a while, but here we are."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head to one side and screwed up her face. "Whose idea was it for you to spend the night at your old house?" she asked.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I think that was Scarlett," he said. "And then Maddie and Daphne piled on."

"I'm gonna miss you tonight," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm gonna miss you too. But then we got the rest of our lives together."

She felt tears in her eyes. "That makes me so happy, babe. So happy."

* * *

He knew she was coming, because their guests had stood and turned towards the back of the barn. He saw Maddie first, looking so grown up in her lacy dress. And then there she was, flanked on the other side by Daphne. He would have to remember to tell her later that she did indeed take his breath away. But it wasn't because of her dress, although it was perfect. It wasn't because of the flowers she was carrying or the way the stylist had fixed her hair, although all of that was beautiful. It was because she was there, smiling at him with all the love she felt for him in her eyes. Because she was finally, after everything they'd put each other through, going to be his. And he was going to be hers. Forever. As long as they both would live.

He took a deep breath as she approached and he smiled, even as his eyes grew wet with tears. He'd thought this would never happen and now it was. And she took his breath away.

* * *

She felt her hands shaking just a little as she let Maddie and Daphne lead her out of the back of the barn and towards the makeshift aisle. She couldn't wait to see him. And then there he was. She caught her breath as she took in the fact that he was standing there, in his suit, smiling at her. Then she smiled as she realized he was clean-shaven, just like he'd been the first time she'd met him, back when he was nineteen and she was sixteen.

She wanted to race down the aisle, right into his arms, and throw hers around his neck. But she also wanted to savor all of this. They'd waited so long and gone through so much, both together and apart, and now they were finally here, doing this. She didn't want to miss a single moment and she reminded herself to be present in it, to not look ahead or think beyond what was happening this very second.

Except she did decide she would tell him, when they were all wrapped up in each other later, that she really did want him to grow the scruff back.

 _ **The song Deacon sang to Rayna at the rehearsal party was "Better Man" by Lady Antebellum.**_


End file.
